


Running Away Is The Cowards Way of Saying I Like You Too Much

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Vrains Shipping Server Bingo [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vrains Shipping Server Bingo, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: It's been over a year since Yusaku battle Ai and disappeared into the Vrains, coming back victorious with all the Ignis.Ryoken wants to go see him but is torn between wanting to see him or run away even farther on his Yacht.Spectre decides enough is enough.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Vrains Shipping Server Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719955
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Running Away Is The Cowards Way of Saying I Like You Too Much

_ “I can’t do this-” _

“Yes, you can, and you will! I refuses to keep watching you agonize over this-”

“Spectre, _ please _ , I was having a fit of madness, clearly it runs in my family-”

“Ryoken Kogami, you will not chicken out on this, I already took your yacht keys anyway there is nowhere to run!”   
  
“You know you never used to raise your voice at me.”   
  
“Therapy does wonders, now  _ go! _ ”   
  
Ryoken was then promptly pushed off the steps of the cruise liner and the door shut as the silver haired young man, his best friend, pushed him towards the taxi that would lead him to the city. How did Ryoken get into this situation?   
  
Well, actually it wasn't that complicated. After a year with his battle with Ai Yusaku had returned not just with the Dark I-  _ Ai _ , but, all of the Ignis. He had reached the ends of cyberspace, led by only his link sense, finding every scrap and piece of the little beings until he put them all back together.   
  
Yusaku himself wasn’t too put together when they found him. Malnourished, dehydrated, mind clearly on the edge of breaking due to the continued use of the SOL tech duel disk. Yusaku was such a stubborn ass that he risked his health and life to find those Ignis. The sheer drive nearly broke his body until Blood Sheppard and Ghost Girl found him in the real world taking him to a hospital.   
  
Ryoken can’t deny it’s one of his charming points, even if said charm made him want to rip his hair out in frustration.   
  
It had been a couple of months since they found him. Yusaku has been put in Kusanagi’s care and currently lives with him and his brother Jin. Last he heard from Takeru he was doing better, enough to even see visitors.    
  
So, how did Ryoken get into this situation where he was being forced into a taxi by his best friend? Well, Ryoken thought it would be great to visit Yusaku, see how he was doing, and maybe see if he was well enough for an outing sometime in the future.   
  
Again, he said this in a fit of  _ Madness. _   
  
Yet, Spectre took this very seriously. Had gone behind Ryoken's back to even call Kusanagi so they could come to visit and have a day with Yusaku. The man agreed and now here he was in the taxi driving to his possible doom. 

Oh, did he mention Spectre had a shove a bouquet of flowers in his hands to give to Yusaku?! 

Way to be subtle Spectre.   
  
Spectre had become friends with Takeru. It was turning him very traitorous, and now the two have been conspiring against him to and he quoted  _ ‘Go out and get some fresh air’ _ and to  _ stop hiding in your damn cruise line you fucking water hermit!’ _   
  
Those were Takeru’s words, not Spectre’s of course.   
  
They also convinced Ryoken to go to therapy and work out his emotional issues, abandonment issues, running a terrorist organization and nearly ending the lives of way too many issues. Therapy’s been great. Still, Ryoken’s not sure he’s ready to see Yusaku yet. Not sure if they were ready to even be friends let alone go out-    
  
**Oh God this was a terrible decision. He needs someone to turn the car around.** **  
**   
Spectre has a grip like a python on him though. He prevents Ryoken’s heroic escape out of the taxi by gripping his wrist, and having that terrifying polite smile that screams the silivet will stop cooking for him if he tries to run. Ryoken likes eating and not being forced to eat his own… Can Ryoken even call what he makes his food? 

Spectre doesn’t.

Instead Ryoken fidgets in his seat, tapping his foot as every second seems far too long. As they finally pull up to a fancier apartment he was expecting.With the research he had done on Jin and Shoichi Kusanagi, _(17-24 respectively, Jin was a lost victim, severe body trauma, especially to his vocal chords, mental hospital for 10 years. His elder brother, used to be stellar at sports, never went to college despite scholarships, became an illegal hacker who is Playmaker's ally. Strained relationship with parents who send them money-)_  
  
Alright, he needs to stop that. That’s not healthy, _at least Spectre says it's not,_ to keep retaining so much information on people. Ryoken is just here for a visit, before he can leave and hide back on the ship like the water hermit Takeru claims him to be.  
  
Which he is not.  
  
They get out of the car and Spectre immediately stands behind him to prevent him from escaping gently nudging Ryoken until they are inside. Ryoken could feel his heart pounding in his ears, his hands breaking in cold sweat. He was too well self taught on how to not shake but it was no different from when he exited out of Yusaku’s life the first time retreating on his boat. Or the second time, though it was more due to fear of possibly losing him and not being able to aid him.  
  
He still needed to get Barreload Furious Dragon back.  
  
That’s it! He can use that as an excuse as to why he was here and to check on the Ignis. He didn’t have to know Ryoken wanted to talk and see him again without the end of the world between them for once. He could pat himself on the back he was such a genius. Ryoken very carefully avoided Spectre’s suddenly suspicious eyes to his now uplifted mood but he thankfully stayed quiet about it.  
  
Going up the stairs to the top floor, Spectre knocked and the two waited until Jin Kusanagi’s tall figure opened the door. Now that he was up close Ryoken realized how much being out of the mental rehab facility has done wonders for Jin’s growth and appearance.   
  
Gone was the scarred lanky boy who mostly stayed in his room wearing PJ’s and remained quiet. Now instead was a glowing young man who hit a growth spurt and was now as nearly as tall as his brother. His hair was on the longer side but he wore bright clothing and overalls looking quite comfortable. His smile was small but genuine as he waved at them.  
  
_(Did Ryoken read his medical files while they were looking for him? Shamelessly so, it was for his safety. And also he wanted to know how the others were after they were saved. He may have sent a complaint to the hospital's management about ‘some’ of their patients states and if they didn’t get their asses into doing their jobs he was exposing them for they were. Jin should have gotten proper help much much sooner than this-)_  
  
 **“Hello Spectre, Kogami-san. Yusaku is in his room and I already have some tea and snacks waiting. I’ll be in the living room if you two need anything, Spectre I’m sure you still know where the room is?”** Jin signed for them before moving to the side and letting them in, going over to sit on the couch where oddly enough a duel disk was. Huh, he didn’t think Jin would even want to wear one after what happened with Lightning.  
  
Ryoken gave Spectre a look which the teen ignored as they walked in.  
  
As they turned to go up the stairs Ryoken leaned over whispering. “Wait, how do you know where Fujiki’s Room is?”  
  
The look Spectre gave made his eye twitch and a feel a little ashamed of asking. His friend rolled his eyes good naturedly and as much he was still thrown by the changes in him, Ryoken was happy to see Spectre really blooming into his own person. He actually very much liked it.   
  
**“I visited a couple times when we docked, Jin suggested it.”**

Ah, Spectre’s still not comfortable talking verbally in public, meeting Jin must have been a relief- Wait _.  _

_ When did he meet Jin?!  _

**“We had a long talk between the two of us. After that, every time we come down to Den City, I go to see and spend time with them.”**

Well, that answered some of Ryoken’s internal questions but not all, like when did Spectre decide to hang out with Jin, when did he start making new friends, why with Yusaku?   
  
_ How did Ryoken not notice? _ _   
_ _   
_ And now the moment of truth, at least he had Spectre with him. He opened the door and walked in and there was Yusaku working away at his computer. He was thinner than the last time Ryoken saw him. The clothes seemed to almost hang off of him. Cheeks have lost their baby fat and sunken a bit, it made Ryoken want to go see if there was food so he can make Yusaku eat until he gained some weight. But the energy around him was content, hell Ryoken can even be bold and say the wisteria boy was almost  _ happy. _   
  
“Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to come in?” Yusaku spoke up, having stopped typing to look at him. 

Ryoken felt his heart skip a beat, at least those eyes never changed. They still cut through him like a knife and made him want to push himself, or push Yusaku to see what more he can do. Such a person fate bound him to, one who can pull miracles when there are none to be found.   
  
Ryoken’s going to need a miracle soon if he can’t open his mouth in a couple seconds.   
  
Spectre coughed into his hand and walked into the room. 

**“Hello Yusaku, how have you been since I last saw you?”** He signed as he sat down in the chair next to the bed but it wasn’t the closest one. No, Spectre left that for Ryoken to sit and be closest to Yusaku.   
  
Traitor.   
  
He walked over to not appear rude and sat down in the chair, Yusaku merely giving him a raised brow before looking at his hands. Oh, right the flowers, he forgot about them. He looked down at the now sad stems which had been crushed under his fists.    
  
“It’s good to see you recovering.” His therapist said that when he’s nervous to start small, don’t dive in. He handed over the flowers and Yusaku’s lips twitched and took them.   
  
“Thanks, it hasn’t been easy. I hadn't realized how badly I messed myself up.” 

Yusaku lifted his still frail wrists to them, the shirt sleeves sliding down with little to nothing in the way to slow them down. It made Ryokan nervous, even over a year ago Yusaku never looked this fragile. He was afraid if he touched the other teen, he would shatter under his fingers.   
  
**“Well, now you have no choice but to recover being stuck in here,”** Spectre reprimanded him as he went to his side but stopped once he realized he didn’t have something.  **“I forgot to bring food since Jin was cooking. I’ll be back.”**

Spectre quickly got up and ignored Ryoken’s panicked looks as he went to go get the snacks and tea.   
  
The room fell into silence after he closed the door and really Ryoken didn’t know how to continue after that. Besides Spectre and maybe sometimes he went into Vrains to fight Yusaku and team up with him...he never really talked to people his age? 

Well anything that wasn’t about the importance of the mission, or killing the Ignis at least. The hell does he do now? Make awkward small talk that will become even more awkward silences? He wasn’t even allowed to bring his laptop cause Spectre said he was supposed to be taking a break and it would be rude. Wait he can ask for Barreload Furious back and be on his way-   
  
Ryoken was startled out of his thoughts as thin fingers flicked his forehead. He touched the area surprised and stared at the now amused looking boy confused. Yusaku merely quirked his lips at him and put the flowers to the desk beside him.   
  
“Stop thinking so much I can practically hear your brain overworking. Maybe you should have practiced what you wanted to say before you came here.” A chuckle left Yusaku and wow he has a very nice one. It wasn't the demented laugh he gave when facing him and the possibility of Death in vrains. It was a short smooth laugh that felt more natural and showed how much he aged the last he saw him. “You do amazing speeches when you don’t have to make them on the spot.”    
  
For a moment Ryoken felt himself relax until he realized he was being made fun of. “I did  _ not  _ practice those-!”   
  
“You did so, and probably in a mirror too to get the expression right, I refuse to believe you came up with that crap right then and there.” Yusaku looked smug as Ryoken tried to explain that no, he was very wrong, and he did not practice any of that in the mirror….that often. “You were just WAITING for an opponent to actually pose a challenge for you to finally use them.”   
  
Look, presentation was key, and he only had one shot to give it. He can’t afford to stutter if he’s putting someone in their place!   
  
“Keep lying to yourself then, but like I said maybe you should have practiced before you came here. You seem as out of your element as I am.” Yusaku settled back comfortably on his pile of pillows made to support his back.

“You sure don’t act like it.”   
  
“I had practice with Spectre, funny enough he’s easier to speak with then you.”   
  
“I’m not surprised, he’s actually quite chatty once you get him going. Especially about plants or cooking. He’s still working on making a moving garden on the Cruise Ship.”   
  
“I can’t believe you bought a Cruise Ship of all things, how did you even afford that? There is no way you could have bought that equipment and ship that size just by selling the mansion.”   
  
“I don’t have to explain my methods to you.”   
  
“Soooo, illegal then.” Yusaku smirked. “Understood.”   
  
He had to stop his own lips from forming a smile, this felt, nice, natural even.    
  
“I never knew you to be so chatty, your words have always been so clipped and precise.”   
  
“We never talked much besides what was happening at that time.” Yusaku gave him a very unimpressed look about his thoughts on Ryoken’s method of avoidance. “And you never stuck around long enough anyway, always running away on boats.”   
  
“That’s… fair.”   
  
“But I would be lying if I didn’t say the others didn’t have a new part in my chattiness. Can’t stay silent when you're being dragged into conversations all the time. As much as I’ve gotten to enjoy having people in my life sometimes, I need my silence.” 

That Ryoken can understand Takeru for all his brashness, had taken to calling him about everything and nothing at all. Spectre too has been more talkative and open. Or even the criminals and people in Vrains when he would enter that virtual world. Having grown up in near silence, sometimes you miss having it.   


“You know Kusanagi has taken to teaching me and Jin how to cook. He thought that now that I was living with them it would be a good idea to teach me how to not survive on take out should I ever move out.” Yusaku looked just as joyed about the idea as he is listening to Brave Max call himself Playmaker's soulmate. Amused but also exasperated with a touch of fondness. “It’s nice.”   
  
“It's a good skill to have since you're nearly an adult.”   
  
“I’m  _ so _ glad you said that, cause you see Spectre told me the most interesting thing the last time he visited. He has a lot of fun stories~”

Ryoken froze up like a deer in the headlights at Yusaku’s mischievous expression. It just screamed that he had some good dirt, and from Spectre no less!   
  
“What's this I hear about destroying your kitchen three times?”   
  
“I don't have to explain a damn thing-”   
  
“So, it IS true! I thought Spectre was exaggerating-”   
  
“He was-!”   
  
“Oh, so your scorching your kitchen didn’t happen?”   
  
“It probably didn’t happen the way he told it! I just wanted to help since he was always doing things around the house. One minute I was holding the blow torch to flambe the dessert the next thing the I knew the fire department came to our house to put it out and scolded me-”   
  
“You torched the kitchen trying to  **Flambe** ?!” Yusaku doubled over laughing, unable to hold in the mental image of it and as pretty as it sounded to hear him so carefree that Ryoken really wished it wasn’t at his expense. “Oh man, that's too much! If anything Spectre was too nice about how he told me. He just said you destroyed the kitchen three times even though he banned you from it.”   
  
“Oh, really?” Ryoken gave deadpanned. “And how are you in your culinary exploits Fujiki?”   
  
“Well, our kitchen was never in danger that's for sure. I had some over cooked rice and too salty meat, I can’t- _.”  _ Yusaku was coughing due laughing. Hard enough that his whole body was shaking. Ryoken looked around and spotted the glass of water, rubbing Yusaku’s back trying to soothe the fit as he gave him water. “Thanks. Wow, I haven’t laughed that hard ever.”   
  
“I’m glad my kitchen being set aflame amuses you.” Ryoken replied dryly but couldn’t stop his own smile. Yusaku’s enjoyment was infectious; he gave his own chuckles, unable to stop.    
  
“What happened the other two times?”   
  
“You think I’m giving you more ammo after that? Oh, Noooo, you overplayed your hand Fujiki.” He allowed himself to smirk at that. “Should have thought better than to reveal Spectre never told you specifics.”   
  
“Okay, that I admit was my folly,” Yusaku nodded before adding with a promise. “I’ll find those answers sooner or later, anyways.”   
  
“You’re not allowed to hack my cameras. In any case the security has been very upgraded since you were gallivanting around trying to find Ai.” Ryoken felt more than a little smug as he saw a blank look come over the wisteria's boy face. “Good luck trying to get past it.”

Yusaku then had a smug smile come up to his lips that made Ryoken’s own drop and his eye began to twitch. No, there is no way-Not without him knowing-!   
  
“Sure~ Thanks, for that by the way. I’m getting bored wasting away in bed.” Eyes closed, with a smirk on his face. “It will be a fun challenge for sure.”   
  
“How dare you mock me, I worked hard on that!”   
  
“Mock? Oh no, Kogami.” Yusaku leaned in and Ryoken got a waft of flowers coming off him due to his clean clothes and possible body wash. It was a bit dizzying, along with the clear look of defiance and pride shining in those eyes that promised to tear apart his system and make a fool of him.    
  
He welcomed it. Ryoken wanted to run back to his boat and wait just to see what Yusaku would do. His skin was alight with anticipation, his heart pounding with the beginnings of adrenaline.   
  
“I intend to thank you, since I've been stuck on bed rest. It's either catching up in school online or mindlessly watching soap operas. I’m not allowed in Vrains for a long time yet as well.” 

The smug smile became more genuine and soft and was honestly doing terrible things for Ryoken’s already lightheaded state of mind. He didn’t realize he was leaning in wanting more of it.   
  
“I need something to keep my head occupied, I feel a little starved for stimulation.” He isn’t quite sure if Yusaku meant Ryoken's or the boats. Ryoken isn’t sure himself what he would prefer. “Your system will have to do it.”   
  
The doorknob click opened and Yusaku slid back to his comfy pillows as if he hadn't been invading Ryoken’s space and playing with his head just a moment ago. If Yusaku had any paths for the future, he should look into acting. For a moment Ryoken thought he just imagined that exchange, and that Yusaku had been sitting there like a perfect angel this whole time.   
  
Ha! Angel, yeah right. 

Yusaku was more like a vengeful demon than a kindly cherubic angel. Ryoken himself can’t say he was much better to be honest. Maybe that’s why he keeps running away from Yusaku, the other boy knows what it's like to have such a weight and carry it. Searching desperately and obsessively for a piece of the past that wasn’t so damn terrible.   
  
Yusaku could break him, and if Ryoken wasn’t careful, he just might let him.   
  
They turned to Spectre and Ryoken got up to help him with the trays he was carrying. Always has to play host even when they're not in their own house. They set up a small table so the three could enjoy the food and tea prepped for them.   
  
**“Sorry, I was late.”** Spectre kept swatting Yusaku's hands away so the boy didn’t serve himself. Ryoken knew better than to fight at this point in his life. He’s been at the receiving end of a wooden spoon, he knows better. “ **Jin didn’t organize anything so it was a bit tough trying to figure out what was us, and what for dinner.”**   
  
“Spectre, I can do it myself.”   
  
**“No it’s fine let me do it-”** Yusaku tried again and got a mouth full of rice force fed to him for his troubles. Ryoken hid his smile behind his bowl as he saw the bedridden teen chew his rice sullenly as Spectre served him. Finally satisfied, he presented a small buffet of every item and placed the tray on Yusaku’s lap.  **“There,** **_now_ ** **you may eat.”** **  
** **  
** Spectre served himself last looking content at having gotten his way. He’s gotten more pushy for the things he wants. He doesn’t even look ashamed anymore for doing it either.   
  
They ate in a comfortable silence as the sun began to set and darken the room. Spectre and Yusaku talked a bit, nothing serious, just nonsensical things but they were happy with that. Ryoken didn’t feel awkward anymore, just himself happy to be here for this conversation and see them enjoying themselves.   
  
**“It’s time for us to get going since we need to see to the restocking of the ship.”** Spectre inaudibly sighed as he got up and cleaned up the dishes. This time allowing Yusaku to help.  **“The days feel much shorter lately.”** **  
** **  
** “We can come back tomorrow if you want.” Ryoken suggested getting confused yet hopeful looks from the two. He had to prevent himself from squirming. “I mean we’ve been out at sea working very hard to protect the network. A break may not be a bad idea?”  **  
** **  
** Blinding smiles got sent his way and the two chattered on what to do tomorrow. Seeing them excited reassured him he made the right decision. Spectre took everything and sped up out of the room, Ryoken thinks he went to go tell Jin so they can join them tomorrow.   
  
“Fujiki will Kusanagi mind if you were to go outside?” Ryoken asked, now realizing he actually didn’t know how recovered Yusaku is. He’s been avoiding him in case it was worse than he imagined.    
  
“I don’t think he will mind so long as I bring my crutches and wheelchair.”   
  
“I guess it's a date then.” Ryoken confirmed and the felt himself fluster once he realized what he said. “Ah well, I mean an outing. Yes, an outing.”   
  
“Yeah, an outing,” Yusaku half sang and mercifully decided to let Ryoken gather his dignity instead of teasing him about his slip up. “I’ll see you two tomorrow then.”   
  
Getting up Ryoken headed to the door needing some air, being around Yusaku this long was messing with his head. “See you tomorrow Fujiki.”   
  
“Yusaku.”   
  
Ryoken paused and turned to the teen confused. Yusaku had a slight pink blush going across his nose but was making eye contact with Ryokan in that defiant way he always does.   
  
“You can call me Yusaku.”   
  
_ OH. _ _   
_ _   
_ A shy smile came across Yusaku’s face. “You can take your time though if you're not ready yet…”   
  
“...As long as you call me Ryoken,”

A surprised look overcame Yusaku's face for once and Ryoken reveled in the fact that he finally caught him off guard. A happier look overcame his face making Ryoken become more flustered again.   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow!” And then he fled like the coward he was, like he always is when Yusaku was involved.   
  
Though this time he’ll be returning far sooner than a couple months.

* * *

Jin came up the stairs to help Yusaku downstairs for dinner. He still has trouble walking on his own and they don’t want him to get hurt. He opened the door to see Yusaku for once not on his computer and instead laying back with a big smile on his face and rubbing his cheeks.   
  
“Ow, I never smiled so much in one sitting.”   
  
**“That’s good it means you enjoyed yourself.”** Jin was happy with how this meeting came out, he was expecting tears due to what Yusaku told them about their past. 

Lightning’s eyes rolled in his duel disk unhappy with being disturbed.   
  
“How could you let the hunter into our home, if he knew we were here he would have tried to delete us-” Lightning’s rant was cut short as Jin delicately flipped the switch on the mute button to cut him off. He realized that in a couple seconds and went sulking in his disk.   
  
“Eh! Don’t worry Yusaku would have fought him off.” A familiar high pitched voice came from Yusakus’s disk. Yusaku lifted his own arm to show Ai in high spirits and clearly ready to cause some trouble. “He wouldn’t let anything happen to us.”   
  
“You sure as hell don’t make it easy. I had to hide you under my pillows before he came cause you couldn’t stop giggling.”   
  
“Cut me a break! I wanted to see how awkward it would be. I didn’t expect you two to get so damn hot and heavy-” Unlike Lightning Ai knew immediately he was just muted and angrily rolled around in his disk in disapproval at this treatment.   
  
“Be silent.”   
  
Jin covered his mouth and giggled before picking Yusaku up from the bed. The smaller clinging to him and giving him a pouting look for catching him off guard. Yusaku then let out a sneaky smile and went to his deck pulling out a fusion monster.   
  
“I have to admit, I was expecting him to ask for Barreload Furious the moment he came through the door.” Yusaku placed the card delicately on his lips. “I wonder how long I can mess with him before he realizes he hasn’t asked for it back yet?”   
  
Despite their silence, all around laughter could be felt in the house at Ryoken’s expense.   
  



End file.
